mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
A Naïve Question is the second chapter of the Mob Psycho 100 manga series. Synopsis The narrator introduces Mob as a second year middle school student. The second year is described to be the "spring of youth", the most emotional time in a person's life. Different students are shown doing different things during their spring of youth, such as studying, sports, hobbies, music, and rebellion. Mob, however, is shown to be in love during his spring of youth. He stares at his crush, Tsubomi, who is introduced for the first time. Then, the narrative shifts to Reigen at his job. A man has come to him with a stiff shoulder, and Reigen explains it as a curse. Reigen tries to explain the source of the curse, ranging from people at work to family to strangers. However, it turns out the client has been living at home alone browsing porn sites and message boards after winning the lottery. The man then disputes Reigen's validity, but Reigen asserts suddenly that the "One Click Curse" is the reason for his issues. Reigen claims that curses have entered the digital world and illegal porn sites curse the viewers to have the viewers pay to remove the curse. The client once again expresses doubt, but Reigen starts massaging the man's right shoulder, saying the curse is more strong on the right side. The client agrees, and marvels at the power of Reigen's "curse lifting". Then, Reigen preforms his secret technique, "Curse Crush", which relieves the body from pains, stresses, and stiff shoulders and backs. Reigen then claims he has lifted the curse. The man is elated and apologises for questioning Reigen's psychic powers. As he is leaving, Mob gives the man a bill of 3800 yen "for a 40 minute massage session." Reigen angrily and internally berates Mob for calling the curse lifting a massage, but the client appears to pay no heed to Mob's words. Then, the narrator says that Mob is wasting his "spring of youth" by working for Reigen for 300 yen an hour. Reigen then goes out with Mob to get takoyaki. Mob compliments Reigen's improvement at massages, which Reigen accepts. Reigen also claims that psychic powers also help with the massages. Reigen suddenly drops his takoyaki because of the heat, but Mob lifts it with his telekinesis. Mob tells his master that something has been on his mind. Mob thanks Reigen for his help and for the job, but asks vaguely if it is alright. Reigen wonders the meanings of his words, but Mob says that he feels like he should be doing something more with his life. But, Reigen pushes that Mob is doing the right thing by working for Reigen and being a home-goer. Before the chapter ends, the school is shown, with an unnamed person needing to find a new club member who is bored. Then, Mob's explosion meter is revealed to be at 31%. Quotes *"Tch, congrats then, seems like you have a fulfilling life." - Arataka Reigen *"PORN SITES ARE THE REASON!" - Arataka Reigen *"Curses nowadays hassic'' entered the digital age as well!" - Arataka Reigen *"''Erm... That'll be 3800 yen for a 40 minute massage session." - Mob *"You idiot! Don't say massage, say curse lifting!" - Arataka Reigen *"Using the most slack-filled time of your life to slack makes you a winner, Mob! Slack off and help me earn money, okay?" - Arataka Reigen Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1